


昂萨哈凯尔是靠逛街摸点就能赢的

by nalanmucha



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalanmucha/pseuds/nalanmucha
Summary: 散人指挥及其车队为此付出的努力，大草原逛街的狼印崽不知道。
Kudos: 2





	昂萨哈凯尔是靠逛街摸点就能赢的

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢葵桑大宝贝儿的产出！  
> 这是一份创作者在写作中笑出鹅叫的爆肝产物，如果能给你带来同等的乐趣就再好不过了。  
> 希望每一位散指看完都能罹患高血压√

昂萨哈凯尔，夜，大风。  
指挥扫了一眼队友，忍不住叹了口气。一眼望去，除了上方挂着的黄色双蛇党旗帜以外全是红色，别说绿色职业，他甚至看见有刚跳了纷争不断1的豆芽已经在喝热水了，还连干三瓶。指挥往嘴里塞了两颗降压药，转头看向身边的车轮队友。  
召唤、忍者和龙骑围在他身旁，一边聊天一边薅坐骑的羊毛，还在对上一局做复盘。最近散人的质量差的离谱，几个人的头发都在肉眼可见地减少。  
倒计时最后五秒，指挥摸摸头上的大饼，打起精神按下跟随宏。

他妈的，就不该相信这群崽种。  
熟悉的11号峡谷，熟悉的金黄色S点，本应该打得热闹的地方却只有四个倒霉蛋面面相觑，确切地说是他们四个和黑涡的二十个人面面相觑——刚刚指挥按下了打野宏，双蛇的其余二十个散人立刻散开在地图上表演天女散花，去哪儿的都有，甚至有几个人跑到了黑涡家门口，就是没人跟着指挥来S点打架。  
指挥绝望地按了几下通讯贝，集合宏的指令在聊天界面刷屏，身边却依旧冷清，指挥不信邪地还想继续按，一道深色的以太锁链突然从刁钻的角度甩到了他身上，倒霉蛋还没反应过来就已经被拖下坐骑拽向人群，留下一辆摩托车在地上转圈。  
“完了！”  
龙骑发出一声惨叫，召唤和忍者连忙转头看向身后——果然，恒辉的人已经带着烟尘浩浩荡荡地夹了过来，忍者甚至已经看到了最前方召唤手里魔导书的闪光，他下意识想缩地逃走，身上却也和刚刚的指挥一样捆上了一道以太锁链，带着渐渐远去的惨叫声被拖进了人群。龙骑和召唤也没跑的了，像三维弹球一样被死斗捆着来回拖拽了几次，最后狠狠摔到了地上。  
在一片红色和蓝色里这四个黄色的名字实在是太过显眼，显眼到黑涡和恒辉都没打架，直接把他们围在了中间。四十双眼睛满是揶揄地笑意地看着被捆的死死的四个倒霉蛋，指挥的车队还算小有名气，围观人群里有人喊出了他们的名字，紧接着就是一声响亮的口哨。  
“哟，指挥！怎么来夹人把自己夹成本子女主了啊！”围观群众里有人喊了一嗓子。  
指挥往声音来源的方向狠狠啐了一口吐沫，白眼翻到了后脑勺：“操，要不是散人太脑瘫，你们还想摸点？”  
挨着指挥的召唤连忙用手肘怼了他一下，但是已经太晚了——围观的四十位散人纷纷觉得自己膝盖中了一箭，面色不善地看着刚刚口出粗鄙之语的指挥。有人压低了声音在人群里拱火，周围立刻响起一片迎合声：“指挥牛逼啊，那让我们这些脑瘫散人给你点教训怎么样？”

指挥已经数不清有多少只手在他身上乱摸了，好巧不巧，他今天穿的比较‘清凉’，2b套的裙子比他们的点数还低，轻而易举地被掀到了腰间，露出被死斗后留下清晰淤痕的窄腰，裤子也被人连同内裤一起三俩下扯掉，有个紧挨着他的战士在口袋里摸了摸，掏出条2b套的长袜阴笑着往他腿上穿。  
“这指挥连丝袜都不穿，怪不得没人跟啊，太菜了。”战士把丝袜潦草地套到指挥腿根上，直接把手按在他紧绷的臀肉上揉捏起来，指挥骂着脏话想收回双腿，却被人用鸡巴怼到了脸上，常年在草原上刷步数的人身上味道自然重的要命，指挥被那东西浓郁的腥臭味呛的哽了一下。  
“操，你们这群变态，整天想着呜——”  
性器的主人，一个黑涡的召唤不耐烦地啧了声，直接抓着指挥的头发把鸡巴塞进了他嘴里，有人帮忙用手指卡在他牙齿之间，让他被迫大张着嘴承受被口爆的痛苦。精灵族的性器不算粗但是长度吓人，一口气压进了喉口里，立刻开始快速地抽插。强烈的窒息感让指挥整具身体都颤抖起来，甚至没发现自己屁股上又多了几只手。  
“啧啧，不愧是常年粘在坐骑上的屁股，弹性真好。”  
有人一边感叹着一边用力揉捏起指挥的屁股，还用力抽着巴掌。柔软的臀肉卡在丝袜的边缘，随着被抽打的力度晃动出一连串的肉浪，又有人学着那家伙的动作甩了几下，原本白皙的屁股立刻变得红肿起来，可怜兮兮地肿大了一圈。又有几人围了过来，这下指挥的胸口也难逃一劫，三四只手掌按在薄薄的乳肉上毫不留情地揉搓，敏感的乳粒被人夹在手指之间又扯又捏，指挥模糊的哼叫着，身体因为陌生的触感和疼痛绷紧成了一张拉满的弓，喉口下意识收紧，却阴差阳错地取悦了还在他嘴里抽插的黑涡的召唤，精灵呻吟着攥紧他的头发，挺腰加大了操弄的力度，几乎把囊袋都塞进指挥合不拢的嘴里，来回甩动拍打着他的下巴。  
只是在外面抚摸已经没办法满足这些散人，有人打开恢复药淋在了指挥身上，借着药液的润滑把手指塞进了指挥从未被使用过的屁股里，用力抽插翻搅着湿软的穴肉。指挥发出一声崩溃的闷叫，扭着身子想要躲开在后穴抽插的手指，但立刻被无数双手固定住四肢死死压在了原地，甚至有人直接把阴茎塞进了他手心里，模仿性交的动作抽插起来，粘腻的体液在手指间拉扯出淫靡的丝线。散人们没给他适应的时间，一个恒辉的鲁加族忍者抢到了最佳的位置，脱了裤子草草撸动了几下已经硬起的鸡巴，直接攥住指挥红肿的臀肉一口气操了进去。  
剧烈的疼痛让指挥的整具身体都开始抽搐，鲁加族的阴茎粗长的可怕，几乎顶到了胃袋，让他忍不住开始干呕，本来窄小的穴口被撑的几近透明，紧紧包裹住鲁加不停进出的性器，随着抽插的动作被带出一小节艳红的肠肉，又随着激烈的水声被操回去。有人撕开了指挥腿上的丝袜，把鸡巴塞进丝袜和腿肉之间缝隙里抽插，指挥原本干净的皮肤上立刻沾满了各种粘腻的体液，已经有坚持不住的人射了出来，精水滴答着落在指挥身上，顺着他抽搐的肌肉流淌落到地上，和他身体里喷溅出的淫液混成一团。  
鲁加族的忍者毫不掩饰自己的爽快，握紧了指挥的满是指痕的窄腰，随着抽插的节奏一下下地往自己鸡巴上按，让每一次进入都几乎整根没入，狠顶在深处的软肉上，嘴里还不忘记羞辱已经双眼翻白的倒霉蛋：“指挥的屁股操起来就是不一样，又湿又软，操一下就涨10点战意啊！”  
“就是啊，摸一下也能涨1点，这可比摸点快多了。”旁边的战士也开始帮腔，双手攥着指挥已经布满青紫的胸肉服务自己的阴茎。不远处突然有人发出惊喜的欢呼，吸引了一部分人的目光：“操这三个人也可以涨战意，快来快来！”  
指挥看向声音的来源处，自己那三个同样倒霉的兄弟比他的处境好不到哪儿去。召唤被恒辉队的战士和黑涡团的战士一前一后地夹在中间，身上捆满了死斗的锁链，身体里吃着两根鸡巴，两条长腿痉挛着分开，满脸的泪水；龙骑跪在他不远处，左右手各握着一根粗长的性器，还有个骑士在他嘴里抽送，躺在他身下的机工不停挺腰操弄着龙骑紧致的屁股，时不时还甩上一巴掌，发出清脆的响声；最远处的忍者可能是平时偷屁股偷多了，仇恨最高，围着的人也最多，看起来已经被操过几次，屁股都含不住精水，大股的浊液顺着他痉挛的腿根流淌下来，一个五级牌子的白魔忙着往他屁股里射出一整管蓝，还没等享受高潮的余韵就被旁边的占星拉开，又是一轮新的‘战斗’。  
鲁加族忍者突然加快的抽插唤回了指挥的注意力，已经疼痛到麻木的后穴里传来一股热意，鲁加呻吟着压住指挥的腿根，一泡热精全都灌进了最深处，大量的体液几乎把指挥原本平坦的小腹都撑起了隐隐的弧度。在他嘴里抽插的精灵也低喘着射了出来，指挥被呛得忍不住蠕动喉咙，被迫吞下了射进嘴里的精水。围着指挥的众人立刻开始争抢谁要继续操他，没人注意到有一个顶着黄色名字的学者偷偷摸了进来，趁着众人争抢的空隙把身体还在痉挛着的指挥拖到一旁。  
“这不是带着人逛街的指挥吗。”学者阴阴地笑了两声，掏出性器抵住指挥还在流淌着精水的穴口。“倒数第一？嗯？”  
指挥气得差点昏厥过去，这双蛇的学者刚刚在阴阳怪气他，聊天界面里还留着他发表的言论，可没想到现在居然落在了他手里。指挥下意识张口开骂，可被过度使用的喉咙根本发不出声音，只能眼睁睁地看着学者握住硬挺的鸡巴，一点点压进自己被操的湿软的后穴。  
“菜比，就这还指挥呢，你们这队伍啥也不是。”学者一边挺腰快速抽插一边继续发表脑瘫言论，双手握住指挥青紫的胸肉来回揉捏。已经习惯了男人性器的后穴被操的汁水四溅，指挥双眼翻白着，比起被男人捅屁股，被这种脑瘫压在身下的耻辱更让他感觉愤怒，可偏偏适应了疼痛的后穴里突然传来丝丝缕缕的诡异快感，顺着脊背爬上神经，指挥崩溃地抓挠着地面的泥土，但原本一直疲软着的性器还是不受控制地站了起来。  
“被操还能硬，不愧是指挥啊，真厉害。”  
学者压着指挥的膝弯让他被迫分开双腿，沉着腰在指挥后穴里抽送，来回蹂躏着湿软的穴肉和敏感的腺体，操的又快又重，丝毫没有留给指挥适应的时间。旁边争吵的人群好像已经得出了结论，学者啧了一声，抽出性器对准指挥满是泪水的脸庞撸动了几下，把精液淅淅沥沥地尽数射在了指挥的脸上。  
“我操！你……”  
指挥刚想开口骂人，学者却把性器塞进了他嘴里用力抽插几下擦净性器上的体液，这才心满意足地提上裤子融入人群，临走还不忘记对指挥竖起中指。  
不远处的泥土里突然有一个东西闪起了红光，指挥眼前一亮，连忙爬过去捡起刚刚被打落在地的通讯贝，可是他刚刚点了一下集合宏腰间就突然一紧，终于争吵出结果的对家散人已经发现了他的动作，四连死斗又把指挥拖回了人群。  
“集合？集合有用吗，双蛇的人都摸点摸疯了，你们现在是第一名了，开不开心啊？”恒辉的战士攥住指挥的脚踝，把崩溃的倒霉蛋拖到自己身下，勃起的性器压进了痉挛的穴口里。“刚刚倒是也有几个人过来，可是看见这里面一片红名又走了。再说我们现在可都是五级牌子，你猜他们进来是会选择和一堆满战意的人打架，还是脱了裤子顺便操你一顿？”  
“妈的脑……脑瘫……呜！”  
指挥没机会再点下集合宏，也没机会发出声音了。五级牌子的对家散人已经把他四个团团围住，无数硬挺的鸡巴排着队，准备好好地炒一炒股。

终于，伴随着双蛇党获胜的消息，这场折磨总算是落下了帷幕，黑涡和恒辉的散人们心满意足地提上裤子，拿着狼印离开了昂萨哈凯尔。指挥躺在地上，从精水和体液混合出的泥潭里捞起自己的通讯贝，点开了聊天界面。  
“什么垃圾指挥，逛街5分钟就拿个倒数第一，旗子都不摸还在桥底炒股，还不是靠我们摸点赢的。”一个死亡数最多的阴间骑士发完这段话后退出了战场，狂风呼啸的昂萨哈凯尔只剩下四个被操透了的倒霉蛋。  
“我操……”  
指挥忍不住骂了句脏话，看着结算界面里他们四人的伤害最高和承伤最高，终于眼前一黑，彻底昏了过去。


End file.
